


Alle luci del tramonto

by Aya88



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Light Angst, Love, Mystery, Supernatural Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya88/pseuds/Aya88
Summary: Circolavano strane voci sulla piccola biblioteca del quartiere: gli abitanti raccontavano di inquietanti rumori notturni, di urla improvvise che turbavano la tranquillità serale, di ragazzi scomparsi dopo un pomeriggio trascorso nell’edificio e ritrovati in seguito privi di sensi.Dal canto suo, Sakura aveva sempre dato poco credito alle chiacchiere, considerandole inevitabili alterazioni di fatti spiegabili in modo più semplice e razionale, e anche in quel caso si rifiutava di crederci.“Dopotutto, perché avrebbe dovuto negarsi un buon libro e un bel bibliotecario?” aveva detto a Ino quella mattina, camminando tra i corridoi dell’università.Questa fanfiction ha partecipato a "La paura fa novanta: Halloween Challenge" indetta dal forum Torre di Carta
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Kudos: 3





	Alle luci del tramonto

Questa fanfiction ha partecipato a "La paura fa novanta: Halloween Challenge" indetta dal forum Torre di Cart

**Prompt:** A morde B sul collo e/o sul braccio

Circolavano strane voci sulla piccola biblioteca del quartiere: gli abitanti raccontavano di inquietanti rumori notturni, di urla improvvise che turbavano la tranquillità serale, di ragazzi scomparsi dopo un pomeriggio trascorso nell’edificio e ritrovati in seguito privi di sensi.  
Dal canto suo, Sakura aveva sempre dato poco credito alle chiacchiere, considerandole inevitabili alterazioni di fatti spiegabili in modo più semplice e razionale, e anche in quel caso si rifiutava di crederci.  
“Dopotutto, perché avrebbe dovuto negarsi un buon libro e un bel bibliotecario?” aveva detto a Ino quella mattina, camminando tra i corridoi dell’università.   
La risata dell’amica le risuonava ancora nelle orecchie, mentre seduta a un tavolo sfogliava un romanzo e sbirciava ogni tanto Kakashi dietro il bancone della reception: con l’abituale sorriso enigmatico sulle labbra, il bibliotecario ritirava alcuni libri concessi in prestito e forniva in modo affabile indicazioni a un altro dei pochi visitatori della giornata.  
Come ogni pomeriggio, sotto le lenti trasparenti, i suoi occhi scuri erano due pozze profonde che la attraevano inesorabilmente e i suoi lineamenti la incantavano per la loro perfezione, per nulla scalfita dalla cicatrice irregolare sul suo viso.  
Ancora una volta si chiese come se la fosse procurata e consentì alla propria immaginazione di vagare verso le ipotesi più affascinanti. Da settimane, infatti, si rifugiava in biblioteca solo per fantasticare su di lui, adducendo il pretesto dello studio per eludere le domande di chi guardava quel luogo con sospetto.  
Girò distrattamente un’altra pagina e finse di leggere gli ideogrammi impressi sulla carta, incapaci di catturare il suo interesse al contrario dell’uomo a pochi metri da lei.  
Non avevano mai intrattenuto una reale conversazione e, anche se aveva letto il suo sul cartellino appuntato al petto, non avevano mai chiesto l’uno il nome dell’altro; tuttavia, le era impossibile staccargli gli occhi da dosso. Era come se un filo invisibile trascinasse con insistenza il suo sguardo verso di lui, spingendola ad ammirarlo in tutta la sua bellezza. Non era mai stata attratta fisicamente da uno sconosciuto in modo così forte e le reazioni istintive del suo corpo la sorprendevano e allo stesso tempo la incuriosivano.   
Non appena il bibliotecario si allontanò dalla reception per rimettere a posto i libri restituiti, Sakura si perse di nuovo a contemplare il suo fisico asciutto: la camicia bianca, leggermente sbottonata, aderiva al suo torace e permetteva di intravedere la linea decisa della clavicola, mentre i pantaloni neri fasciavano le sue gambe lunghe e toniche.   
La giovane studentessa avvertì la consueta sensazione di calore pervaderle il petto e tornò a respirare normalmente solo quando l’uomo si addentrò tra gli scaffali, sparendo alla sua vista nella penombra che custodiva lunghe fila di volumi. Trasse un profondo sospiro e si lasciò cadere contro lo schienale della sedia, ignorando la protesta del suo cuore per i brevi ma intensi istanti in cui aveva trattenuto il respiro.   
Non ne comprendeva fin in fondo il motivo, ma desiderava assolutamente parlargli e conoscere qualcosa su di lui. Fin dal primo momento in cui aveva messo piede in biblioteca e incrociato i suoi occhi magnetici, quel desiderio si agitava dentro di lei, dominando ogni suo pensiero.   
Sbuffò sonoramente e richiuse il libro con un gesto secco, arrabbiata con se stessa.  
Nonostante tornasse lì ogni pomeriggio, con quell’unico unico proposito in mente, non aveva trovato ancora il coraggio di alzarsi dal tavolo di lettura per chiedergli qualcosa in più di semplici consigli o indicazioni. Fino al tramonto del sole, rimaneva invece a sfogliare romanzi o libri di medicina, attendendo che si dissolvesse nel nulla quell’insolita inquietudine che la tratteneva, scontrandosi costantemente con il desiderio di avvicinarsi a lui.  
Più volte, si era sforzata di attribuirle un significato; e anche se per qualche minuto aveva creduto di essere influenzata dalle dicerie sulla biblioteca, aveva subito scartato una simile possibilità, troppo lontana dal suo mondo fatto di scienza e razionalità.  
Gettò un’occhiata verso l’ampia finestra che diffondeva luce nella sala: il sole calava tra le strade, sfumando di arancio i contorni delle abitazioni, e tra non molto tempo avrebbe immerso l’intero quartiere in un’atmosfera rossastra.  
Amava quel momento della giornata, la tranquillità con cui avvolgeva tutto e tutti, e se il bibliotecario fosse stato ancora lì, seduto al bancone o in giro per la sala, avrebbe guardato di sottecchi i suoi capelli argentati e i suoi lineamenti illuminati dai caldi riverberi del tramonto.  
Pur di non doversi privare di quella visione, avrebbe aspettato ancora un po’ il suo ritorno, ma l’orologio segnava ormai l’ora limite concordata con sua madre; dopodiché, se fosse rimasta oltre in quel luogo maledetto, le avrebbe sguinzagliato dietro la polizia, come le aveva ricordato in modo premuroso mentre usciva di casa.   
Rassegnata, Sakura sospirò stancamente e si alzò malvolentieri dalla sedia, poi raggiunse l’ala della biblioteca dedicata ai romanzi e iniziò a camminare lentamente lungo il corridoio creato dagli scaffali, cercando la posizione esatta dove riporre i libri consultati.  
La penombra era rischiarata dalla luce rosata proveniente dalla finestra in fondo e man mano che vi si avvicinava, lasciando al loro posto i compagni cartacei del pomeriggio, le sembrava di essere avvolta sempre di più da quella luce e dal silenzio quasi innaturale.  
Non appena ricollocò su un ripiano l’ultimo romanzo, la studentessa avvertì alle sue spalle un improvviso spostamento d’aria e un brivido intenso corse rapido lungo tutta la sua schiena.  
Fu solo un istante dopo che udì una profonda voce maschile rivolgerle la parola.  
“Vuoi davvero andare via, Sakura?” le domandò con tono suadente.  
La ragazza sussultò, travolta da un’ondata di stupore, ansia ed eccitazione: l’uomo aveva scandito il suo nome con inaspettata familiarità, inoltre era talmente vicino che il suo respiro le sfiorava il collo e la calda solidità del suo torace era perfettamente percepibile dietro di lei.  
Si girò di scatto, indietreggiando istintivamente di qualche passo e urtando contro la libreria, poi alzò lo sguardo verso di lui; anche se aveva riconosciuto la voce all’istante, lo fissò disorientata dalla sua comparsa inattesa e subitanea, con il battito accelerato del suo cuore che scandiva quei momenti.  
Nemmeno un impercettibile rumore aveva annunciato il suo arrivo ed era la prima volta in assoluto che dimostrava un evidente interesse verso di lei, chiamandola addirittura per nome. Sicuramente doveva averlo letto dalla sua tessera della biblioteca, ma fino ad allora non aveva mai dato segno di conoscerlo o di ritenerlo di particolare importanza.  
“Purtroppo si è fatto tardi…” replicò con voce incerta, rimanendo nonostante tutto incantata ancora una volta dal suo bell’aspetto.  
La luce calda del tramonto accarezzava il suo viso, addolcendone i lineamenti e mettendo in risalto le labbra incurvate da un sorriso accennato, mentre i suoi occhi scuri erano illuminati da riflessi rossastri.  
“Non troppo tardi se c’è da realizzare un desiderio,” affermò il bibliotecario in modo deciso, accorciando poi la distanza tra di loro con pochi rapidi passi.  
Pervasa sempre di più dalla confusione, Sakura ebbe la vivida impressione che le sue iridi si tingessero davvero di rosso, tuttavia fu solo un istante fugace, un istante che sembrò non essere mai esistito quando fu sopraffatta dalla sensazione più concreta della bocca dell’uomo sulla sua. Spalancò gli occhi, sorpresa e titubante, ma ben presto il desiderio alimentato nelle ultime settimane esplose violentemente dentro di lei, come evocato dalle sue parole. Incapace di resistere oltre, la studentessa cedette all’assalto della sua lingua, schiudendo del tutto le labbra e concedendo così un facile accesso alla proprio bocca.  
Le mani dell'uomo, dapprima appoggiate alla libreria, si avventarono sul suo corpo: una le strinse leggermente il collo, premendo le dita sulla sua pelle chiara, protetta solo dai capelli sciolti sulle spalle, mentre l'altra scese contemporaneamente lungo la sua schiena, attirandola con forza verso di lui.  
Sakura sussultò di piacere per lo scontro improvviso contro il suo petto e per il contatto ravvicinato tra i loro bacini. Istintivamente si aggrappò alla sua camicia e le sfuggì un sospiro soffocato, quando il bibliotecario le circondò la vita con un braccio e la spinse di nuovo contro la libreria, facendo aderire ancora di più i loro corpi, mentre continuava a baciarla con irruenza.  
Appena le loro labbra si staccarono, si ritrovò a respirare affannata, incatenata ai suoi occhi ipnotici e inebriata da un profumo stranamente familiare e nostalgico. Era la prima volta che si accorgeva di quel particolare e ne rimase spiazzata.  
"Anche il tuo profumo è sempre lo stesso," soffiò l'uomo sul suo viso, riecheggiando in parte i suoi pensieri.  
La ragazza lo fissò perplessa, insicura su come interpretare quella osservazione: era stato davvero così vicino a lei da poter ricordare addirittura il suo odore? O si erano per caso incontrati altrove?  
"Ci conosciamo?" gli chiese in un sussurro, con le guance arrossate dall'imbarazzo.  
Dubitava che avrebbe potuto dimenticarsi di lui, se così fosse stato, eppure la confidenza nella sua voce e nei suoi gesti la disorientava.  
Un sorriso ammaliante comparve sulle labbra del bibliotecario e la studentessa sentì il proprio cuore battere più in fretta.  
"Io sono il tuo passato e il tuo futuro, Sakura," le rispose, mentre con le dita le accarezzava lentamente la linea delicata del collo, indugiando sulla clavicola e sulla gola.  
Pervasa da un forte sconcerto, la studentessa sentì il respiro mancarle, rabbrividendo sotto il suo tocco leggero ma deciso. Col suo viso ormai a pochi centimetri, scorse chiaramente un luccichio rossastro illuminargli gli occhi e, prima di poter realizzare cosa provasse davvero, se eccitazione o timore, lui si chinò veloce a depositarle baci avidi sul collo.  
Quando la punta della sua lingua le leccò la pelle con insolita lentezza, la ragazza trasalì, premendo d'impulso le unghie nei suoi bicipiti. Pochi secondi dopo, agitata e ansimante, sentì le sue labbra sfiorarle il lobo dell’orecchio.  
"E da stasera anche il tuo presente, dopo un'altra vita trascorsa a cercarti," le bisbigliò, turbandola profondamente con parole capaci di scuoterle l’anima, nonostante la loro apparente insensatezza.  
Sakura si domandò se stesse vivendo un sogno surreale ad occhi aperti; e quello fu l’ultimo pensiero razionale che attraversò la sua mente, prima che denti affilati affondassero con forza nella sua carne morbida e un dolore lancinante le annebbiasse completamente i sensi.  
Paralizzata dalla paura, con il cuore che le palpitava frenetico nel petto, schiuse la bocca in un grido spezzato e reclinò leggermente il capo contro la libreria, tremando tra le sue braccia e sentendo le energie abbandonarla gradualmente.  
Intanto immagini sfocate di loro due insieme le si sovrapponevano davanti agli occhi: intravide se stessa che rivolgeva all’uomo un timido sorriso durante un ballo ottocentesco; entrambi abbracciati al chiaro di luna in un accampamento militare; lui che con evidente angoscia stringeva al petto il suo corpo inerte e sporco di sangue, in un ospedale da campo o tra le macerie di un palazzo.  
Chiuse gli occhi, sopraffatta dalle emozioni confuse di secoli lontani e dagli spasmi involontari del suo collo, poi lasciò scivolare le braccia lungo i fianchi e sentì i canini dell’uomo staccarsi dalla sua pelle con un suono secco, poco prima che il buio totale la avvolgesse.

Quando Sakura si svegliò l'indomani, era sdraiata su un letto comodamente, ma avvertiva un doloroso indolenzimento all'altezza del collo e la luce del sole che trapelava attraverso la finestra la infastidiva. Ignorò tuttavia i disturbi fisici segnalati dal suo corpo, considerandoli momentanei e attribuibili all’aver dormito male.  
Ancora intontita dal sonno, si tirò su a sedere e impiegò diversi minuti per capire che era nella sua stanza, meravigliandosi del vuoto totale che riempiva la sua mente.  
Non ricordava assolutamente nulla della sera precedente, da quando aveva deciso di lasciare la biblioteca fino al suo ritorno a casa; gli unici ricordi frammentari riportati a galla dai suoi sforzi erano associati agli innumerevoli tentativi di sbirciare il bibliotecario oltre le pagine dei libri che come sempre fingeva di leggere.  
Assalita da una vaga inquietudine, si passò una mano tra i capelli e cercò di alleggerire la tensione nel suo petto con un profondo sospiro, poi si soffermò per qualche istante a scrutare il suo riflesso nello specchio dell'armadio: alcune ciocche rosa le ricadevano scompostamente sulla fronte e il viso pallido era segnato dalla stanchezza.  
Pensò che avrebbe dovuto fare colazione e tornare subito a dormire, se voleva recuperare un colorito decente e far sparire le occhiaie; scese così dal letto per raggiungere la cucina, decisa a buttarsi alle spalle le sensazioni spiacevoli di quel risveglio.  
Ancora un po’ stordita, uscì dalla sua camera senza accorgersi minimamente di un’ombra dietro la portafinestra del balcone: protetto da un copricapo e da un mantello scuro, Kakashi la osservava con l'animo dominato da una trepidante attesa, immaginando il momento esatto in cui la ragazza avrebbe aperto gli occhi sulla sua nuova vita, una vita eterna, legata finalmente a lui in modo indissolubile.


End file.
